1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined cart and chair assembly which can be used as a cart for transporting items or as a chair for seating as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cart is popular for use in a shopping mall or a supermarket to facilitate carrying of items purchased by a person. When the shopping mall or the supermarket is relatively large, and since one may take a relatively long period of time to finish his or her shopping, chairs are usually needed to provide a place for resting. There is thus a need for a combined cart and chair assembly which has the functions of providing a seat and transporting items.